wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jake
In my head canon, the Skywing egg didn't die. The baby just 'hatched' out early. He belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. Personality Jake is loving and easy going. He is surprisingly sweet for a SkyWing. He is pretty fierce in battle, but only fights when he has to. He's very calm and level headed, but if he gets angry... then things take a turn for the worse. He doesn't find out about the prophecy until the dragonets are captured. He is extremely brave and will do anything to protect those who he loves. Appearance Jake is a ruby red SkyWing. His under scales are a glowing orange and flecks of yellow and gold are all around his scales. His eyes are a jade green color. Abilities He has the standard Skywing abilities. He has endless amounts of fire and is very strong. He also has super sarcasm power! Bio After Jake's egg was thrown over the edge of the cliff, it fell to the ground and was broken open. Jake was lucky enough not to get the full force of the impact, he had been on the sides. When the egg broke open, he clung onto a big piece that rolled with him a bit, but finally came to a stop. Hvitur just missed him as he fell to the ground dead. Jake was confused, he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be out yet. But he had a feeling he had to hide. He crawled into a crevice and watched as a big dragon picked up the egg shell he had been clinging to and then walked away. He was terrified, and so he stayed where he was. In the morning he crawled out of his hiding place and looked around with wide eyes. He didn't know what anything was and was very confused. He heard wing beats and rushed to get into his crevice, but was too late. A big red dragon landed down and looked around. She was big, and had green ruby's over her eyes. She looked at him funnily, and picked him up very gently. He looked up at her with wide eyes, and saw that she was smiling. Jake grinned back and he was taken to the Skywing palace. He was raised by the Queen's daughter Ruby, and thought himself a royal prince. He showed promise in fighting, and Ruby loved that part of him. He started training to soon become the leader of the army some day. More soon.... Relationships Ruby: She's his adoptive mother. He loves her very dearly and is usually always by her side. She likes to call him her 'little protector'. Even though he was still to young to actually go out into the war, Ruby kept him training to one day lead an army. He was very sad to leave her when he went off with the prophecy dragonets, but he knew he would come back home victorious when the war was over. Scarlet: His grandmother. He hated her. He hated her for what she did, how she treated others, How she took joy in the pain of others, he hated her guts. He looked forwards to the day that Ruby would one day become Queen, because she was the only daughter. Sunny: He likes her a lot. They get along quite well, and often play off of one another. Jake is always looking for her opinion, he likes to make her feel she's important. Although she will never be anything more than a friend to him. Clay: He also likes Clay a lot. He loves joking around with him and having fun. They are both big eaters so they understand each other quite well. Starflight: They are friends, but don't get along too well. Starflight's just too serious for Jake. Jake is always trying to get him to smile and relax, but it rarely works. Tsunami: Surprisingly, they get along quite well. Jake understands Tsunami's wanting to protect the others, and is one of the only dragonets who agrees with what she says. He has a bit of a crush on her, and is sad when she ends up getting together with Riptide. Glory: The two get along kinda well... But Jake's a little too light hearted for her. He likes to have fun and relax, and tends to agree with Tsunami too much. More to be added... Trivia * His mother likes to call him her 'little protector'. * He has a crush on Tsunami. He later becomes heartbroken when she goes with Riptide. * He gets that he's apart of the dragonet prophecy, but doesn't take it too seriously. * He loves his job at the Jade mountain academy. He enjoys spending time with the students. * He's a very good painter Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Teacher)